To Love's End
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Inuyasha is torn between Kagome and Kikyo. Miroku wishes to deepen his relationship with Sango. Kagura hopes to tame Sesshomaru And Naraku cannot be rid of his human heart. InuKag, MirSan, SessKar, NarKik, father/daughter RinSess, slight InuKik. Hiatus
1. TORN

Kagome sat on the cold ground, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her hair was up for the first time in forever, and she sighed deeply. He wasn't here. And why would he be? Anytime he heard any news about Kikyo being alive or around, he immediately sprang into action and frantically tried to find her. Kagome grimaced; she could see that smug smile on Kikyo's face that she got Inuyasha to come to her…. Again. Sango, a demon slayer and Kagome's best friend, noticed her looking rather depressed, so she went to comfort her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, sitting down next to her. Kagome said nothing, but kept her face away from her. Her eyes were on the verge of tears and she didn't want anyone being concerned, not right now. "Kagome, I understand what you're going through."

"How could you possibly understand?" Kagome asked, turning to her friend, her eyes filled with tears. "How could you know what it's like to be in the middle?"

"I know a great deal." Sango smiled. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she meant. Sango was in love with Miroku, the monk in the group, and he returned those feelings; however, he was pervert and ran off following tons of pretty girls all the time on their journey to find the jewel shards. Sango probably felt hurt… She probably felt more hurt than she was pissed. No, that impossible. She was hurt, but she was completely pissed off and always ended hitting Miroku on the head with her really strong boomerang, which Kagome thought probably hurt pretty badly. Kagome smiled, and nodded. Sango put her arm around her friend, and they sat staring into the sunset together.

After a few hours, Kagome had fallen asleep. Sango was still awake, and she was looking at Miroku, who was sitting on the ground looking at his right hand. His hand was covered in a purple cloth and prayer beads. If he were to take it off, then everything in his path and behind, possibly, would be sucked in. If they didn't defeat Naraku, the demon who tore Inuyasha and Kikyo against one another, who killed Sango's people and had a hold on her younger brother, and who was the cause of the hole in Miroku's hand, then the hole would gradually get bigger and eventually suck its owner in. She shuddered at the thought of the wind blowing fiercely and pulling Miroku in the vortex. Kagome stirred as there was a rustle of leaves in the forest. Her eyelids fluttered for a second and she woke up. She sat up, rubbing her head. Inuyasha came out of the forest, leaves falling from his hair as he ran. Kagome refused to look at him.

"Hey, guys," Inuyasha said, as he landed on his feet in front of them. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango glared at him as if daring him to ask again. "What's wrong…?"

"Sit." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha's necklace glowed and dragged him to the ground, which he hit with a large thud.

"What was that for?" He yelled, managing to get himself up. His face was covered in dirt as were his clothes. Kagome got up; her hair swished as she did so.

"If I have to tell you, then obviously I don't belong here," She said, in a cold voice, which made him shudder as if she were going to say 'sit' again. She gave one last look and started walking away. Miroku stopped looking at his hand and watched Kagome. Shippo and Kirara watched as well, Kirara's tail swishing around behind her.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, jumping onto her arm and crying. "You can't leave!" Her face turned sincere, since Shippo did not do anything to wrong her. "Kagome!"

"I'm sorry, Shippo." She gave him a small hug and put him down the ground. "Kirara, would you take me to the well?" Kirara didn't want Kagome to go, but she transformed from a small cat to a giant one and Kagome got on her. With one last wave, she and Kirara flew away. A few minutes later, they were front of the well. Kagome jumped off, pat Kirara on the head, and jumped into the well. The giant cat looked down into the well until she was out of sight. Kirara waited a few minutes, before flying off to the others. She let out a small howl.

Back in the modern world, Kagome landed with a small thud in the well at her house. She grabbed her giant yellow backpack and lugged it up the steps, panting as she did so. Why did she bring so much stuff? She scowled. Oh, yeah. For him. She brought all sorts of treats for Inuyasha. She had no regret giving it to the others, but he didn't deserve it.

"Damn him," She muttered, walking into her house. "Hello?" She called out, looking around for her mother, grandfather, and brother. "Anyone here?" She walked to the kitchen and spotted a note on the table. Picking it up, it read:

"Dear Kagome,

Your grandfather, brother, and I are out at dinner. We weren't sure if you were coming home or not. We're sorry we went without you. If you are home, I promise to take you out sometime during your visit. We'll be back by eight.

Mom"

Kagome sighed, crumpling up the letter and throwing into the wastebasket. It was seven fifty, which meant they would be home soon. What did her mom mean by "visit?" It was her house, too! She didn't need to visit! Besides, she probably would stay here. Inuyasha doesn't need her; he has Kikyo. She can find the jewel shards. She and Kagome were so alike, yet so different. Knowing Kikyo, who dedicated her life to the jewel, she would find all the shards in three days tops! It's no wonder he chose her instead. Kagome wiped her teary eyes and scowled again. She felt so weak. He was just a guy! She had great friends and that's all she needed. She smiled slightly. Hojo still liked her. Who knows? Maybe, she'll give it a shot. Maybe, she has a chance with him. He would never run after his ex girlfriend, especially if she was dead.

"Ha!" Kagome yelled. "That Kikyo is probably thinking: "I have torn that girl apart, and she's depressed!" Well, you're wrong! I have Hojo! I don't need some stinking half demon that's into necrophilia!" She kept on smiling, until finally she broke down, sobbing. Her ears perked up when she heard a car pull up. She quickly wiped her eyes, ran to her room to freshen up and change, and ran back downstairs. Her eyes were slightly red, but better than before. She sat down, and the doors opened.

"Kagome!" Her mother called out, running over to hug her daughter. "Why are you here, honey?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome replied. "It's my house. I don't need a reason to come back."

"Of course you don't," Her mother said, a little confused by her daughter's behavior. Kagome sighed, hugging her brother and grandfather as well.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sota, her brother asked. She shot a nasty glare at him and he could see the fire burning in her eyes. Just the mention of his name made her angry. Sota immediately backed off. "Okay… I could see you guys got into a fight or something." Kagome's gaze did not soften. Sota cowered behind their grandpa.

"It's nice to see you again, Kagome," Her grandpa said, causing her glare to gradually soften. She smiled at him, though she was aching on the inside.

"It's nice to see you guys, too!"

"Would you like dinner, honey?" Her mom asked, holding a box of leftovers from the restaurant.

"No," She replied. "I already ate before I came. I think I'm going to bed." Kagome kissed all of them good-night (even her brother, who shuddered as she came close) and went upstairs. She shut her door, and held her tears in for as long as she could. It only took her 5 seconds, before they started pouring out of her eyes again. She got into her covers, and felt warm underneath them. She held them close to her chest.

"You shouldn't cry," She told herself. "You're in your nice, warm bed, rather than the cold ground in a dingy sleeping bag. " That did not help. Her tears kept on coming. She cried herself to sleep.

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and the others were sitting around, all silent about the Kagome's departure. Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take the silence any longer.

"What the hell's wrong with her?!" He yelled, getting to his feet. They stared up at him with blank expressions. "What?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Miroku asked. When Inuyasha did not answer, he sighed and got up. "She's heartbroken!"

"Miroku's right," Sango said. "You keep jumping her to Kikyo; it's no wonder she feels the way she does!" Inuyasha looked at away, scowling. "Kagome stays by your side. Even if you were deceived by a demon and hurt her, she would still be with you. Kikyo did not."

"That's right!" Shippo yelled, jumping up. Inuyasha hit him on the head. "I want Kagome!"

"We all do," Sango patted him on the head. She shot a glare at Inuyasha, who felt a little depressed over the whole situation. She sighed.

"I think another reason Kagome left," Miroku started, "is because she hates being a third wheel."

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"She doesn't like being in the middle." Miroku groaned and sat down next the fire and lay down. "I don't care what you do anymore, Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, lying down as well.

"If he wants to hurt Kagome, then that's his decision. I will take no part in it, for I care about her very much. And if I were to stay in the company of someone like him, I will be a traitor." Inuyasha did not meet his gaze.

"I understand what you mean, Miroku. I shall do the same."

"Me too!" Shippo yelled. Kirara meowed meaning she agreed with every word they said.

"You guys are so stupid!" Inuyasha groaned, kicking a rock on the ground in his frustration. They said nothing to him and kept silent as they thought of their friend. He kicked rock after rock as he walked to the nearest tree and jumped into it. He looked over the branch to see them looking up at him. When they caught his gaze, they turned back around, not meeting his eyes any longer. He sighed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep with his mind full of both Kagome and Kikyo.

Kagome woke up early the next day, the sun full on her face. She yawned, stretching her sore muscles. This sleeping bag felt really soft, she thought, still half asleep.

"Good morning, Inu..." She opened her eyes and looked around realizing she was not in the Feudal Era, but back in modern times. "Right. I'm not there." She glanced over at her desk, where the jewel shards they had collected where safe in a bottle. If she was going to stay here, she would have to give them back. She should just leave them here and Inuyasha would find it when he came looking for them. He would come for them, not her. Kagome looked at her clock, and it was 7:00 on a Wednesday morning. She smiled. It would be nice seeing her friends again and maybe today, Hojo would ask her out and she would say yes. He would make a great boyfriend! She dressed in a clean uniform after taking a shower; the one she was wearing was dirty and smelly because of running after demons and stuff like that. After that, she brushed her hair and grabbed her backpack (not the huge yellow one) and ran downstairs, feeling a whole lot better than yesterday.

"Morning!" She yelled.

"Good morning," Her mother smiled.

"Whoa, talk about a mood swing," Sota muttered. Kagome pretended not to notice; she did not want him to spoil her wonderful mood. She sat down and helped herself to some breakfast.

"You're in a better mood than yesterday," Her grandfather spoke up. He expected her to glare at him, but she looked away from her food and smiled.

"Yes! I feel tons better!" She said, eating a pickled raddish. Kagome looked at her watch after a few minutes. "Oh, look at the time!" She got up and put her dishes in the sink. "Got to go!" She waved good-bye to her family and ran outside, taking in all the wonderful sunlight. It was not as peaceful as the Feudal Era, but this was her home. When she walked past the Sacred Tree, she stopped abrutly, memories flooding back into her mind. She shook her head and didn't take another look at the tree as it blew gently in the wind. It was so nice to see other students, walking to school.

"Kagome!" Voice said behind her. She turned around to see Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka running after her, all with smiles on their face. "Hi, girls," Kagome said, smiling back at them.

"It's been so long," Ayumi spoke up.

"How's your leg after that car accident?" Yuka asked. Kagome's face fell.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Eri asked, being sympathetic.

"I guess Grandpa couldn't just say I had a cold," Kagome thought, laughing slightly. When she didn't say anything, they all looked deeply concerned. "Huh?"

"So, are you okay?" They all asked at the same time. Kagome smiled.

"I'm fine!" She was fine psychically, but deep down mentally she was a wreck. "Let's go to school." They exchanged looks and followed her to school. She looked around at all the familar faces and buildings. She sighed; it was nice being back in her world. She bet Kikyo felt the same way, knowing that with Kagome gone she would go after Inuyasha. Kagome pushed that thought to the back of her head and went to her class. She sat down at her desk and took out her folder and pencil.

"Ah, Kagome." Her teacher said. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" She replied.

"That's good." He handed her a booklet. "You have a lot of catching up to do." Her face fell as she saw the mountainload of assignments on her desk facing her.

"No problem!" She sighed, resting her chin on her fist and staring at the window, wondering how he was doing.

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was a wreck, just like her. He sat next to the well, in case she came back. He sighed, going to the Sacred Tree and stroking it, remembering when Kikyo shot him with an arrow and when he met Kagome. Kikyo told him something he could never forget the other night. He remembered it.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo sighed, falling into his arms, her soul collectors circling the area.

"Kikyo?" He asked, holding her close.

"I must tell you this. That girl, Kagome, is nothing like me. She cannot make you happy, as I can. You know..." She looked up into his eyes. "... I love you more than anything in this world. And I know you love me back. Do not deny it."

"I know... I have to go."

"Inuyasha, heed my words. Kagome is only a copy of what you desire. Why settle for a copy when you can acquire the real thing? Think about it, dearest." She kissed him, and then her soul collectors wrapped around her body, taking her into the sky. "Heed my words."

Inuyasha sighed. He took in every word she said, and yet, he couldn't believe any of it. Kagome was different; she was no copy of Kikyo. Whoever thought that must have been dropped on their head as a child.

"I know what you're thinking!" Shippo yelled, causing Inuyasha to fall over.

"Idiot!" He yelled. "And what, are you psychic or something?"

"You're thinking... 'I'm an idiot and I should make up with Kagome because she would never shoot me with an arrow believing I betrayed her!"' He grinned. Inuyasha growled and bashed him on the head. He began to cry. "Waaaah! I wish Kagome was here to teach you a lesson!"

"Shut up, would you?! I'm confused enough as it is!" Inuyasha screamed, storming back into the village, where Miroku was flirting with random girls and Sango was literally on fire with anger. Her hand was itching to grab her hiraikotsu and hit him on the head. They stopped what they were doing as Inuyasha walked right past them, his hands in fists. Sango went to follow him. When Miroku continued to flirt, she grabbed him by his robe and dragged him.

"Until we met again, my lovelies!" He yelled as he was dragged into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was crosslegged on the floor. Shippo came in a few moments later, a bumb visible on his head from where Inuyasha hit him.

"Inuyasha..." Sango said, sitting next to him. He ignored her.

"It would be wise not to speak to him, demon slayer." Kaede spoke up; she was mixing herbs in a small basket Kagome had given her. "He did not speak to me when I approached him."

"I'm sorry, Lady Kaede, but it must be done!" Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and bashed Inuyasha on the head. He fell to the ground, clutching his head with both hands.

"What the hell?" He screamed, a bump forming much like Shippo's.

"What's the matter with you?" Miroku asked.

"I'm just thinking, you know? I..." He sighed. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because you said yourself last night, you don't want anything to do with me! So, just leave me alone!" A surge of guilt spread through their bodies. He was really hurt by this.

"Inuyasha, we're sorry." Sango said, full of concern. "We had no idea how much of an effect our words had on you."

"Well, they did." He scowled.

"I... I'm sorry. But, please... do something. Don't let her suffer any longer." Sango got up and left the hut, followed by Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. Kaede continued to mix herbs, while Inuyasha sat, thinking as he constantly did.


	2. RETURN

Return

Rin ran through the flowers, giggling as she grabbed a handful and threw them up in the air. Sesshomaru sat on a nearby hill, the wind blowing his hair, and watched her. Jaken sat near by, clutching his staff of two heads. He groaned as Rin threw a handful of petals in his face.

"Rin, ungrateful child!" He yelled, brushing the petals away.

"Hehe! You need to lighten up, Master Jaken!" She laughed. Sesshomaru paid no attention to what was going on and merely stared off into the sky. Rin grabbed more flowers and approached him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He turned to her, with his usual expressionless face. She handed him the flowers. "Here you go."

"What is this, Rin?" He asked, looking at them in her hands.

"Flowers for you, my lord." She turned slightly red, hoping he would accept it. He took them for her and she smiled.

"Thank you." He said, tying the flowers on his armor. Jaken looked shocks that he accepted them. "It's getting dark. Rin, why don't you get more tomorrow?"

"Okay!" She picked one more flower and sat next to him. She smiled as she looked at it. She looked over at Jaken, who sat with his staff, staring off into space. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked. He turned to see her holding the flower in front of his face. She said nothing, but smiled. He took it from her. "Thanks, I suppose."

"You're welcome, Master Jaken!" Sesshomaru sighed, dug into his armor, and handed Rin some mushrooms. She took it, smiling. He handed some to Jaken as well. "It's delicious, my lord!"

"Yes, it is, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken popped a few into his mouth and swallowed.

"Good." Sesshomaru said, running his fingers through his silver hair. Rin yawned loudly and fell asleep next to him. He flinched slightly, but paid no further attention to it. Jaken yawned as well, and fell asleep still holding his staff of two heads. Sesshomaru looked into the dark sky until he finally fell asleep.

Kagome sat in the bathtub, her hair up in a bun. She was still thinking about Inuyasha. How was he doing without her?

"He's probably fine!" She thought. "He's probably tracking Kikyo down, so he can spend his life with her!" Tears filled up her eyes and she growled. "Why do I cry?" She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body, and drained the bathtub. She passed her brother on her way to her room. He was about to say something, but a glare told him to shut up. She slammed her bedroom door as she got in.

"Kagome!" Her mother called. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine! Sorry about slamming the door!" She called back. She dressed in a pink dress and began drying her hair. "Maybe I should return." She sighed, grabbing her school uniform and changing into it. She grabbed her huge yellow backpack and ran down the stairs. "I'm going back to the Feudal Era!"

"Good-bye, dear." Her mother and grandfather hugged her. Sota ran down the stairs and hugged her as well. Before she left, she stuffed some sweets in her bag and opened the shrine to the well. She held back tears as she jumped in. A blue light enshrouded her and she ended up in the Feudal Era. She sighed, climbed the vines, and pulled up her bag.

"I wonder where they are." She said to herself. She walked over to the Sacred Tree and a horrible sight met with her eyes. Kikyo and Inuyasha were standing opposite each other deep in conversation.

"Did you think about what I said, Inuyasha?" She asked, in her usual drawling voice.

"Every night." He replied. "And… I don't know…"

"Inuyasha! You desire me. Kagome is a copy, a duplicate. Why should you have to settle for a copy?"

"Kikyo, please..."

"You need more time to think." It was not a question, but a statement. Before Inuyasha had a chance to reply, her eyes turned cold. "Someone's eavesdropping." Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome, her bag in her hands. Kikyo turned to him, kissed him lightly without any concern for Kagome's feelings, and was pulled into the air with her soul collectors.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started, stepping toward her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She wanted desperately to say 'sit' but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she walked away, into the village.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo yelled, jumping to her. She said nothing. "What's wrong?" Sango asked, running to her friend.

"Inuyasha was with K-Kikyo again… by the Sacred Tree."

"What?!" They yelled at the same time. Inuyasha came into view moments later. They all turned on him. A sweat drop ran down his cheek. "You jerk! She just came back and you were with Kikyo?"

"Hey, I didn't know she was coming back!" He yelled back.

"It doesn't matter!" Miroku spat. "You shouldn't be pursuing Kikyo either way!"

"I heard everything, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke. "She's right, you know. I'm just a copy, aren't I?"

"Kagome…"

"I am. Nothing more… Maybe, I should leave." Shippo jumped on her arm, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kagome, you just came back! Don't leave!"

"I…won't leave." She wiped her eyes and left to sit underneath the Sacred Tree.

"Inuyasha…" Sango growled. "…you must do something." Inuyasha said nothing, but took her advice. He followed Kagome and sat next to her. When he did, she turned away, not meeting his eyes.

"Kagome, you must know…"

"That you love Kikyo! I know! Once we find all the shards for the jewel, you can…" Her voice cracked slightly. "…you can spend forever with her!"

"I'm sorry…" He sighed. "You're no copy. You have your own personality. And I respect that." Due to some involuntary muscle spasm, his arm reached out for her and stroked her hair. She blushed slightly.

"Inuyasha…" She wanted to run away from him. She was still so angry and unhappy, but her frown turned into a small smile. She started sobbing and buried herself in his arms. He smiled as well, and wrapped his arms around her. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo smiled as they sat watching them. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he glared over at where they sat. He let go of Kagome, and she was confused as to why.

"You jerks!" He screamed, running over to them, growling. They all screamed, getting up and running away.

"Inuyasha, forgive us!" Sango yelled.

"We just wanted to see if it all worked out!" Miroku screamed.

"Show mercy!" Shippo cried. Kagome wiped her tears and began to laugh. She opened her mouth and said that one word, "Sit, boy." Inuyasha fell to the ground. When he got up, he was growling. He caught Kagome's laughing face and began to laugh as well.


	3. Yearnings

Yearnings

Naraku sat in his castle, pondering on his human heart, which was constantly yearning for Kikyo. He growled, touching to his heart and sighing.

"Damn that Kikyo." He muttered to himself. "Some priestess she is. Treating a lowly thief. If she didn't do that, we wouldn't be in this situation." He groaned and screamed out. "Kanna!" A young girl with hair as white as her dress, holding a mirror, came in. She had a somber look on her face, but her face was always like that. Her expressions, much like Sesshomaru, did not change.

"Yes, Master Naraku?" She asked in a small gentle voice.

"I need to see where Kikyo is." She nodded, sitting down next to him, holding her mirror out. He gazed into it. Gradually, an image of Kikyo clarified on the mirror. She was walking down a small path, her soul collectors following silently behind her. Naraku felt himself longing to go after Kikyo, but not kill her… He longed to press his lips against hers. He shuddered at the thought and raised a hand.

"Kanna, enough." He said, waving his hand around. Kanna nodded, got up, and left the room. Naraku went back to pondering. "This stupid heart… This disgusting heart!" He growled. "What should I do? Without my heart, I am weak. With it, I am weak. Damn it." He sighed, holding onto his chest, and closing his eyes.

Kagome was feeling way happier than she has been in a long time. She just hoped Kikyo didn't run into them anytime soon, then her depressed mode would make its way back into her head. Everyone else was in a better mood as well, even Inuyasha.

"I'm glad everything's back to normal!" Sango sighed, while talking with Miroku.

"Yes, I know." He glanced over at Inuyasha and Kagome who were laughing while eating ramen. "I don't blame Inuyasha so much. I know Kikyo's his first love, but… she was dead for fifty years, and he's been with Kagome much longer, I think."

"Yes. I do hope he chooses her. I doubt Kagome would ever betray Inuyasha in the way Kikyo did. However, I don't think we should speak ill of Kikyo. After all, she is in love with Inuyasha as well."

"Yes. But, we know Inuyasha is in love with Kagome, though he likes to keep his feelings subtle. I believe their kiss was rather romantic." He glanced over at Sango with a grin.

"It was…" She glared and slapped him. "That's for trying to kiss me!"

"Oww…" He said, touching the red handprint on his cheek. "Sorry, Sango."

"Are you two alright?" Kagome asked, after swallowing the rest of her ramen.

"We're fine! Don't worry about us!" Sango smiled, waving her hands around. She got up and hugged Kagome. "I'm happy everything's good, now." Kagome smiled, hugging her back tightly.

"So am I." She replied. Sango let go of her and Kagome opened up her backpack, which was full of snacks for them. Shippo giggled as he grabbed a lollipop and he began licking it.

"It's delicious!" He smiled. Sango and Miroku grabbed a few snacks and sat down and ate them. They smiled as well. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, and grabbed his hand. He turned deep red, and immediately snatched it away. She looked disappointed.

"Sorry, Kagome. I…" He started, but then trailed off, looking into space.

"It's okay." She replied, but she felt a bit sad. Maybe, he was still thinking of Kikyo. The image of Kikyo kissing Inuyasha, despite the fact Kagome was standing right there. Inuyasha sighed. He was thinking of Kikyo, but not only her. Kagome was constantly on his mind as well. Was it wrong that he longed for both of them? It was, wasn't it? He couldn't have both… he didn't want to stay away from Kikyo, but he didn't want to break Kagome's heart. He's hurt her so many times already; he couldn't afford to lose her again. What should he do to keep everybody happy?

Naraku, feeling that yearning feeling again, decided to make a puppet to pursue Kikyo. Maybe, she could give him some clue as to how to rid himself of Onigumo's frail heart, and keep himself strong. He wore his usual bamboo pelt thingy and hid from tree to tree, gazing intently for Kikyo. His eyes gleamed as he saw her walking, her bow in her hand in case of a surprise attack.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo thought to herself. "Is Kagome really more precious to you than I am?" She shook her head slightly. "Nonsense. I am his love. His only love." Her ears perked up as she heard a slight rustle in the leaves. She looked up, and her cold eyes narrowed. Naraku's puppet fell from the trees. "Naraku…" She growled, clutching her bow.

"Kikyo." The puppet said.

"What business do you have with me?"

"I need help." She stayed silent. "Onigumo's heart is breaking me down. I must be rid of it."

"And… you think I can help you?" She chuckled slightly. Naraku's heart, back in his castle, did a slight jump at her laugh. Cute, he thought. "What makes you think I'll help you, Naraku? So, you can kill me?"

"Obviously, wench." He growled.

"Yes, I will help you." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Get out of my life, Naraku. You will have to find a way to destroy the heart yourself. Otherwise, you will be tortured by your desire to be with me." She took out an arrow and shot the puppet. Back in the castle, the small wooden figure broke in two. Naraku sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken made their way through a field. Rin was picking up more flowers as they walked. She giggled when she through them up in the air. Jaken sighed, getting annoyed by her constant laughter and hyper attitude. Sesshomaru made no attention to it, and kept his eyes straight ahead. The wind started to pick and Sesshomaru looked around cautiously. Out of nowhere, a figure dropped down from a giant feather, with a grin. It was Kagura, one of Naraku's incantations. She held her fan, ready to throw another gust of wind.

"Yo." She said. Sesshomaru stared blankly at her. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"What do you want, Kagura?" He asked. "Does Naraku want you to kill me?"

"Oh, no." She laughed. "Like I would kill you." He looked confused. She rolled her eyes and explained: "You have the power to defeat Naraku. And if you do so, I shall be free!" She held out the hand holding the fan and it opened up. "For I am the wind, itself!"

"That's nice." He replied. "But, I will not kill Naraku for you." She frowned. This guy was playing hard to get, she thought. Kagura took a step forward, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Aw, and why not? Don't you care about me?" She stuck out her lower lip in a sort of puppy dog face.

"Hardly." Sesshomaru replied, coldly. A cold chill ran down her spine.

"You sure are cold, aren't you? You should get together with that girl Kikyo."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, tugging at his pant leg. "Who is this Kikyo person?"

"A woman who is familiar with my lowlife brother, Inuyasha."

"Who is Inuyasha?" Rin asked again. Jaken aimed to hit her with his staff of two heads, but he was stopped by Sesshomaru, who glared at his imp with menacing eyes. He backed off, but still turned on Rin.

"Rin, are you that dense?" He scowled. She pouted, crossing her arms. "Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's younger half-demon brother. He certainly is a disgrace to his father's name! Isn't that right, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That's correct, Jaken." Jaken grinned, knowing he was still in the safe zone and he wasn't going to get beaten for trying to hit Rin. "Kagura, if you have no business, leave now."

"Ugh! Fine!" She took out a feather from her hair and threw it in the air. Moments later, she was on a giant feather, flying away. "Mark my words, Sesshomaru, I will tame you… Just you wait." And with that, she chuckled and flew into the air.


	4. FEELINGS

Feelings

Kikyo sat on a lone tree in the forest, while her soul collectors flew around her, dropping souls into her body every time they passed. Her eyes were as cold as ever as she stared into the sky. She enjoyed the night more, but she needed to rest up for now. She rested her hands across her chest, and let her long hair fall across her face. She was thinking about what Naraku said.

"Could it be his heart is yearning more and more for me?" She asked herself. She sighed. Before she fell in love with Inuyasha, she had small feelings for Onigumi. Could it be she still has those feelings, but they're for Naraku? She shuddered at the thought. Inuyasha was the only one for her and she was not going to let Kagome take him away from her. "That wench is melting his heart. More than I ever did. He has feelings for her, I just know it!" She sat up, holding her hands into fists. "I've never seen him so calm before. Not even when we were together." A single tear slid down her cheek as she thought of Kagome and Inuyasha in each other's arm. She wiped it with her index finger. She looked at the tear with confusion. She hadn't cried in a long time. "Is this what that girl feels when she sees me with him?" She had a sudden realization of Kagome's feelings. Then, her eyes narrowed again. "Who cares what she feels? I belong with him. I…" She was tortured by a sudden image of Naraku that made her way into her head. He looked handsome… Did she just think that? No! She hates him. He tore her and Inuyasha apart… He… She sighed, rubbing her temples. "That wretched half demon… I swear I will get revenge on him… and on Kagome as well. Inuyasha will be mine." Her soul collectors glided around her silently. She stroked each one has they passed.

Sango flew Kirara into the air, gazing around intently on the ground below. Miroku was following behind, with Shippo on his back. Inuyasha had Kagome on his back and was following the direction in which she had sensed jewel shards.

"Over there!" She yelled, pointing northward. Inuyasha came to a quick stop and let Kagome off. Sango landed right next to him. Kirara did not take form of her adorable kitty self. Instead, she stayed in giant cat form in case she was needed in battle.

"I smell a lot of human blood." Inuyasha scowled. They rushed to a small village, where almost everyone was slaughtered. A giant lizard demon was attacking them.

"Damn you." Miroku growled. "You should be eliminated for killing these helpless people!"

"Naraku sent me." The demon replied. "To gather shards of the jewel." He laughed evilly. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, with a menacing smile.

"I'm going to kick your ass." He growled. "Kagome, you see a shard on this guy?"

"One." She replied. "In his stomach."

"Alright!" Sango yelled. "Hiraikotsu!" She threw her weapon and it managed to tear off the demon's arms. It screamed in pain, as blood dripped from where it was.

"Damn you!" He yelled, running after Sango. "Roar!" Miroku pushed Sango out of the way.

"Thanks, Miroku." Sango smiled. "Thanks so…" She gasped, feeling him caress her bottom. She slapped him with a loud smack.

"I apologize, dearest Sango." He smiled slightly.

"I can do it!" Shippo cried, ready to help fight. He was about to throw a top until the demon growled at him, causing him to scamper behind Miroku and start crying in terror.

"Here we go!" Kagome yelled, taking out a bow and arrow and shooting the demon square in the forehead. It chased after her as well. "Ahh!" She started to run away, but tripped. The demon was closing in on her. "Ahhh!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha picked her up and brought her to safety. "Aim, why don't you?"

"What?" Kagome asked, with an annoyed look.

"Hit him in the stomach."

"You do it!"  
"Fine, I will!" He turned back to the lizard and raised his sword. "Wind Scar!" The attack killed the demon and shot the shard out of its stomach. Kagome caught it in her hands and it was instantly purified.

"One more piece in our possession." She said, looking down at the pink shard that sparkled immensely. She smiled, feeling pleased with everything that's happened. She put it in her bottle of jewel shards. "Thank you, Inuyasha." He blushed slightly, crossing his arms.  
"No need for that, alright?" He scowled. "Anything for a jewel shard." Kagome smiled, knowing he would've done it for her anyway.

"Yeah… anything for a jewel shard." They buried the dead bodies of those who were slaughtered in the battle due to the lizard demon. After saying their prays, they headed off to search for more shards.

Naraku, for the first time, in forever, was out of the castle without a puppet. He knew for a fact he wouldn't get attacked because he was too smart to let someone take him down. He would merely block all attacks that came his way. According to Kanna's mirror, Kikyo was taking a small path away from a small village, where she was recently helping young children with herbs. He wondered if it hurt her to get close to the small children and then suddenly having to leave. He pushed that thought to the back of his head. He couldn't afford to think about Kikyo this way. He sighed, as he took the same path as she did, but by the opposite side. Before she could spot him, he spotted her. Her soul collectors, as always, were gliding beside her. She had the same somber look she always had, even when she was alive. Despite that, she was still beautiful. She kept on walking and stopped suddenly when she noticed him standing before her.

"Naraku's puppet, I presume?" She asked, with a slight smile. "I have no time for this."

"You are wrong, Kikyo." Naraku said. "I am no puppet, but the real Naraku. And you do have the time to speak with me, priestess."

"If you are the real Naraku, what is it that you want from me? As I told you before, or rather your puppet, I will not provide you with information on ridding yourself of Onigumo's heart, which still longs for my affection."

"You are wrong again. I thought you were very intelligent, but I suppose not."

"What is that you want?" She asked again, clutching her bow.

"I…"

"Lady Kikyo!" A small girl called out, holding flowers in her hands. "I picked this for you." Kikyo knelt down and gave the child a motherly smile.

"Thank you, Mayu. They're beautiful. Your mother must be getting worried. Why don't you go back to your hut?"

"Okay." Mayu replied. "Will you come back?" Kikyo felt a jab of sorrow.

"I will try, but I cannot promise anything." Mayu hugged Kikyo and then ran back into her village.

"You're not coming back, are you?" Naraku asked.

"That is none of your concern." She spat back. "Now, tell me, what do you want?" Naraku said nothing, taking a step forward. Kikyo backed away. He grabbed her shoulders and by some weird unnatural instinct, he pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to let go and kill her, but Onigumo's heart was too much for him and it was overpowering his body with its love and lust for Kikyo. The thing that shocked him most was the fact that Kikyo did not pull away as he expected she would. Instead, she found herself kissing back. She had the urge to pull away, but kept her ground. Finally, after a moment or two, she pulled away, gingerly touching her tingling lips.

"What have I just done?" She asked herself. Without another word to Naraku, she walked passed him and down the narrow pathway. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."


	5. COMPLICATIONS

Complications

Sesshomaru glided through the sky, Jaken riding on his fur trailing behind while AhUn carried Rin. She seemed rather pleased, laughing as the wind hit her face. Sesshomaru noticed she shivered slightly, and he could see why: winter was coming up fast, so it was no wonder she was cold. He was feeling a little under the weather lately as well. While they were gliding, he let out a small sneeze.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin asked before Jaken could, annoying him greatly. "Are you sick?"

"No." He said, wiping his nose and sniffling. "Someone must be talking about me behind my back."

True enough, Inuyasha was telling Kagome and the others that one day he was going to kill Sesshomaru and make him feel sorry he ever stole the Tetsusaiga and put a hole in his stomach with his poison claws. But, enough of that. Let's get back to Lord Sesshomaru and his peaceful glide through the morning sky. The sun was rising. Rin looked into it with sparkling eyes. She had never seen the sun rise before! She was always asleep when it happened.

Lord Sesshomaru is so lucky, she thought. He must have seen the sun rising over a dozen times!

"That is horrible, my lord." Jaken said. "Let's just hope they are talking good and amazing things about you. And I know they are. Who in their right mind would ever insult Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru was not flattered at all by Jaken's obvious admiration and compliments. He kept his eyes ahead, completely ignoring his words. Instead, he was thinking about his run-in with Kagura. Had she been flirty with him?

"Aw, and why not? Don't you care about me?" She had said. If that wasn't flirting, he didn't what was. Why would she be flirting with him? Was she attracted to him? Well, it wasn't the first time. That girl Sara was as well, but he couldn't have cared less. While gliding through the sky, Sesshomaru's normally pale face, turned a shade of light red.

"She was flirting, wasn't she?" He asked.

"Who?" Jaken was surprised by the break of silence. Rin flew AhUn next to them, so she can hear too.

"Kagura."

"You mean that useless demon? Lord, you have no use for you!"  
"That doesn't really answer my question, Jaken." He growled, shooting a cold glare at his minion, who cowered and attempted to hide behind his staff of two heads.

"Oh, you're right, my lord. It doesn't. Well, if I have to say…"  
"You do have to say!"

"Yes, sir! Umm… well, I would say she was flirting." Sesshomaru turned his head back forward, the blush staying on his face.

"I thought so…" Would it be bad if I flirted back, he thought. This is all too complicated!

Inuyasha paced their new campsite all day, picking up scents of Kikyo. He was tempted to go after her, and as he was about to take off, he caught sight of Kagome laughing happily as she played with Shippo, Kirara, and Sango, who were laughing as well. He sighed; he loved seeing her so happy, and he would hate himself if he was the one to break that happiness. Instead, he joined her, hoping Kikyo was not waiting for him to arrive.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just playing." Kagome replied, throwing a small ball over to Shippo, who caught it with ease and threw it back.

"At least throw it harder." Inuyasha took the ball from her hands and threw it so hard, it landed in the water. Shippo had to transform into that pink bubble in order to get even close to it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scowled. "Now, I have to buy a new one."

"No, you don't." He replied. "You can just get it out of the water. Or are you afraid to get wet?" He laughed.

"Shut up!" She laughed, though. "Of course I'm not!" He brought his face closer to hers.

"Oh, really?"

"Really!" Without any thought, without any knowledge of the others watching them, their lips met. Kagome broke away after a moment, blushing deeply. Inuyasha was blushing as well. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's my fault."

"How cute!" Miroku laughed, causing their blushes to deepen. Then, he tensed up.

"Something wrong?" Sango asked, putting an end to her game with Kirara.

"I feel an immense demon aura." He was cautiously scanning the place.

"Do you sense a shard, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, both their blushes completely flushed from their faces.

"One… no… three… four!" She yelled. "Four jewel shards!"

"Four?!" Sango yelled.

"Yes!" Sango ran into a nearby hut and quickly changed from her traveling attire to her slaying outfit. She had hiraikotsu in a tight grasp and had on her gas mask, in case Naraku was there with his poisonous miasma. "Let's go, now!" They immediately sprang into action. The jewel they sensed was a little while away, but it wasn't too far, especially since Inuyasha was so fast. Miroku and Shippo rode Kirara along with Sango, or else it would've taken them forever to find the demon. The demon was massive and they weren't even sure what it was. A cat? No… a dragon. It must be a mix of about five different species and they were certain Naraku was behind it. Sure enough, as they landed they saw a spider mark on the demon's back, as it slashed through huts, looking for jewel shards. It sniffed the air and spun around.

"A half-demon, eh?" It asked. It was male demon with a rather deep voice. "I thought I smelled something stinky." Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up and fight, you nasty whatever you are!"  
"What are you anyway?" Miroku asked, curious.

"I am a mixture of cat, dog, dragon, serpent, and spider. My name is Mokiyuro, but it there was no point in telling you that…. BECAUSE YOU'LL BE DEAD SOON!" He reached for them, but Inuyasha and Miroku dodged his attacks easily. He turned around to catch them and spotted the bottle of shards around Kagome's neck, sparkling in the sunlight. He forgot about trying to kill the other two and immediately changed his sights to her. He tried to lunge after her, but was blocked by Inuyasha.

"You will not hurt her!" He screamed. "I will protect her with my life!"

"Stop wasting your time! She will die!"

"No, she won't!!" Mokiyuro roared, slashing Inuyasha deeply through the chest and stomach. He fell to the ground, blood dripping from his body. The Tetusaiga fell from his grasp and landed in the dirt, turning back to its usual rusty self. Kagome gasped.

"INUYASHA!!!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

That's right, he thought. Kagome does shed tears for my sake… Then, his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp jabbing feeling in the middle of his gut, and then his whole body felt as thought it were on fire. His demon blood was kicking in now since he was separated from the Tetusaiga. His eyes turned over and became red. Kagome heard a deep growling coming from his chest. He got himself up and turned to face Mokiyuro. This was like déjà vu. The first time his demon blood took over was when he was fighting one of Naraku's incantations and here he was doing the exact same thing.

"You are GOING TO DIE!" He yelled, in a voice not like his own. It scared Kagome, but she knew he was doing it for her. He became this way for her.

"You are senseless, half-demon! I will not die!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles with a psychotic grin and pounced onto Mokiyuro. He dug his claws into his back and held on.

"Hahahah!" He cackled. Inuyasha jumped off and then using his razor sharp claws chopped his head clean off. It landed with a thud right next to the Tetusaiga. The shards flew out of his next and landed on the ground. Kagome did not pick them up. She watched Inuyasha, taking steps forward.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, her gentle voice ringing in his ears. He turned to face her, his eyes still red. "Are you alright?"

"Kagome, get away from me!" He yelled. "Please."

"I won't."

"Just leave me here until the demon blood fades from my system!"

"No."

"Damn it, Kagome! JUST LEAVE!"

"Don't… you trust me? I won't judge you."

"What?" He was confused by her words.

"You heard him." A cold voice said. Kikyo stood nearby, her wind blowing in the hair. She was still in distraught over her disloyal kiss with Naraku. She could never bear to tell Inuyasha. "Just leave him be. I will drain the blood from him." She walked forward, no fear etched into her face, to Inuyasha. He stared at her, the muscles in his fingers flexing. "Inuyasha…" She knelt down, touching his shoulders, and that was a bad mistake. He attempted to slash at her, but she managed to dodge it. "What is this? His demon does not listen to me. Why is that?" Kagome knelt next to her, and touched his shoulders. He stayed still, looking deep into her eyes.

"Inuyasha…" She said. "…Please, be rid of your demon side. Don't let it take control of you. If you cannot do it, remember this: I will stay with you no matter what you are: demon, human, of half-demon. I will always stay by your side." A tear slid down her cheek and splashed onto the ground. His eyes turned back to their original color, his fangs and claws shortened, and he was back to normal. Kikyo watched in shock. Before he could see her again, she was already gone, feeling extremely hurt she could not do what Kagome did. With himself back to normal, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome! Why do you never listen? You could've been killed."

"I won't ever leave you." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha now realized how much he was in love with her. He realized she would shed tears for him and she would stay with him forever and beyond. Yet, he felt troubled and confused that his demon form would not listen to Kikyo. Could that mean something important?


	6. CONFESSIONS

Confessions

Sesshomaru stayed in a lone field, thinking over Kagura's words and his father. He still did not know why he was given the Tenseiga. Was it that his father did not trust him? Did he expect him to use the Tetusaiga to slaughter whole villages? Sesshomaru was not that coldhearted. He was just going to use on it Inuyasha and anyone else who became an instant enemy. He did think that if he did have the sword, he would use to kill Kagura when he was getting sick of her random unwanted appearances. Now, he felt horrible for even thinking that. He wondered when he would see her again. About an hour later, Kagura appeared, still with the plan to make Sesshomaru hers and hers alone.

"Hello," She smiled. He did not smile back. It was like he was incapable of doing so. "Why the long face, Sesshomaru?"

"It's none of your business, is it, Kagura?" He retorted. Did he always have to be so cruel? He had feelings for her and here he was, spitting sarcasm. He kept his face straight, as she approached him.

"Must you be so cold?" She asked, laughing slightly and sitting next to him. She put her hand on his knee, hoping he would tense up. He did, and she smiled, knowing everything was going according to plan. "I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Sesshomaru couldn't help it; a slight smirk was forming on his face. She fiddled with her earrings, blushing ever so slightly at his smile.

It's working, she thought. She scooted closer to him, stroking his pelt. She noticed it was extremely soft. She laughed as their lips met in a brief, yet passionate kiss. Sesshomaru was glad Jaken and Rin were gone, searching for food at that moment. However, they showed up, holding tons of mushrooms in their hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, in shock. Sesshomaru and Kagura broke apart, which caused the kiss to shorten.

"Congratulations, my Lord!" Rin giggled, putting the mushrooms down and hugging him around the waist. Sesshomaru was taken aback by this. He, however, knelt down and caught Rin in a fatherly embrace. Jaken was still in shock. Kagura cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I must be off, or Naraku will have my throat." She said. Before throwing her feather up into the air, she winked at Sesshomaru, who smiled slightly. She floated away on the feather. Jaken was still in shock as she left.

"What happened?" He asked. Sesshomaru's smile faded away into its usual somber expression.

"I don't need to discuss my love life with you, Jaken."

"But, Lord…"

"I would advise you not to press the matter." He said, in a menacing voice which of course, made Jaken tremble with fear and beg for forgiveness. Sesshomaru sat on the hill, and fell asleep, his hands folded his chest.

Kikyo roamed endlessly around the Sacred Tree, stroking it every so often. Memories flooded back to her head; all the wonderful times she spent with Inuyasha around here, having picnics together, or just talking. Then, there was the bad time. The day she pinned Inuyasha to the tree with her sacred arrow, blood dripping from her shoulder. She remembered when his eyes closed, and when she fell to the ground. She remembered when young Kaede came running to her, a fresh bandage over her eye.

"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede yelled, running to her sister, who was bleeding. "You're hurt really badly."

"All for this… The Sacred Jewel which… Ugh…" Kikyo groaned, as the wound stung.

"You're in pain." Her younger sister said. "Let someone..."  
"I won't feel it much longer." She presented the jewel to Kaede, while her hands trembled. "And so I give this to you. The Shikon No Tama, which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it." Kikyo sighed, knowing her time was over, and closed her eyes, falling to her death. How could she have forgotten that? How could she have forgotten that Naraku was the cause, and reason she died? The reason she and Inuyasha could not spend entirety together? And yet, here she was, expressing feelings and affection for the mad who ruined everything.

"I am foolish indeed. But, I can't stop this feeling I have. I must tell Inuyasha, or I cannot move on." Kikyo left the Sacred Tree in search of Inuyasha. When she managed to track him down, she approached Kagome first.

"Kagome?"

"K-Kikyo?" Kagome was surprised she would come talk to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to speak with Inuyasha, with your permission, of course."

"Oh… um…"  
"May I have permission?"

"Y-yes. Inuyasha!" Inuyasha came from behind a hut, with a grin on his face. His grin faded at the sight of Kikyo.

"Kikyo!"

"I wish to speak with you. Please, come with me." He glanced sideways at Kagome, who nodded. He followed Kikyo to the forest.

"You're letting him go?" Sango asked in shock.

"Why not? It's the first time she asked for permission, so it must be important."

In the forest, Kikyo led Inuyasha to a path of trees, where her soul collectors were gliding around.

"What is it?" He asked. She wouldn't look him in the eye. Instead, she ran her fingers through her hair as a way to distract herself. "Kikyo?"

"I am untrustworthy." She finally said.

"What do you mean?" She turned to him.

"You know I love you, right?"  
"Of course I do. And I love you, too."  
"But, I am not worth it, Inuyasha."

"What do…?"

"I have feelings for Naraku!" It felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water onto his body. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you say?"  
"I said I have feelings for Naraku."

"Naraku?" He repeated, unable to picture them together.

"Inuyasha, my lips have met his. Only once."

"You kissed…"

"He kissed me, but yes…" She looked down at her feet.

"He tore us apart, Kikyo!"  
"I know that!" She yelled. "Do you think I'm happy for the way that I feel right now? He was the cause, and yet, I can't stop myself!"

"How could you betray me like that?" Inuyasha asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Please, do not make this any harder than it has to be. I have feelings for him…" She stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch. "But, I will remain loyal. When the time comes, when you are at your final battle, I will be of aid. I will help to kill him, and he knows that. I will not let you or your friends suffer because of my feelings."

"Kikyo…" Tears stung his eyes.

"Inuyasha… there is a reason your demon form did not listen to me. It's because you don't belong with me. You belong with Kagome."

"Kagome?"  
"Yes. I am sorry I could not be trustworthy, Inuyasha. But, don't let her suffer. Don't let a moment slip away, and make her feel as special as you have made me in the past." Their lips met for a brief kiss. "I'm sorry." Without another word or glance, she strode away, the soul collectors following closely. Inuyasha sighed, going back to the camp.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo just informed me that she has feelings for Naraku." He said, wiping his small tears before anyone could see. Shippo gasped.

"What?" Miroku yelled. "The man who is responsible for everything?"  
"Yes."

"How could she do that?" Sango asked.

"She says although she has these feelings, she will help when it is time to kill him."  
"Well, at least she's loyal." Shippo said, eating a lollipop.

"I guess…" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, and embraced her. Kikyo was right: He could not let a moment slip away, or he will be repeating History.


End file.
